The Ties that Bind
by 1Pagan3
Summary: AU! Teen!Chester. LIMP!DEAN! The family bonds are pushed to the limits when a hunt goes more wrong than John could have expected. With Dean hurt, how will the family stay together, how will things change? Not a death fic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kripke's or the CW, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and again... don't worry, they'll be put back after I'm done.

* * *

It wasn't often that John admitted when he was wrong, but today he had to admit that when he made a mistake, it was huge. The case looked like a vengeful spirit- every sign pointed to it. However after he had spent over a week posing as an electrician and the boys his helpers, they had effectively looked into every nook and cranny of the woman's house. It was Sammy though who saw something they all had initially overlooked – a Zippo lighter that had apparently slid under a couch during one of the 'ghostly visits'. Now they were tracking down what seemed to be a complete lunatic who was determined to prove his ex-wife insane in order to gain custody of their kids – never mind the instances that he'd planned for her had been shared just as much by the kids themselves, scaring them so badly none could sleep.

Seeing Dean and Sammy to the right, he was feeling confident that they could grab this guy and teach him a few things about how to treat a lady before heading out of town as fast as the Impala could take them. They'd been there too long as it was and normally would have left the situation to the local authorities, but this was a special exception, one he rarely made, and he just hoped they could get it wrapped up before something else got screwed up.

The man they were looking for was up ahead in a clearing overlooking the natural bluffs in the area, and he knew that it would only take the slightest acknowledgment that he wasn't alone to make him take off again, leaving the scared family more vulnerable than before.

Giving the signal to wait, he moved closer and watched as the man, weasel really, prepared for another round of terror of his ex-wife. No matter how many times he dealt with the horrors of the night, he'd never understand how it was people who could be the cruelest of all demons. Holding onto the picture in his mind of the young woman and three children who needed their help, he gave the signal to 'Go' and jumped up, taking the man by surprise.

The light from the three Maglite's shone on the man's face, giving him a pasty glow, but also showed that the man hadn't been meaning to scare his young wife this time; instead he was planning on setting fire to her home.

"Mr. Anderson, you need to come with us." John demanded while keeping the attention of the crazed man on him. It wouldn't take much for a guy that size to realize the best way out of this situation would be to go through Sammy, even if the kid was almost as tall as Dean.

Laughing, Andrew Anderson turned back and forth from each flashlight before turning once again to where he heard the voice. "No, I don't think so. You see, I can't see you, therefore, you can't see me. You can't see me, so you can't stop me. You can't stop me, so I win. See? Everyone wins!"

Dean looked at Sammy and silently asked, 'What is he… three?'

Sammy shrugged and tried to concentrate on the raving lunatic in front of them, ignoring the cold chills racing up and down his spine. Something about crazy people just didn't set right with him.

John had suspected the man wasn't firing on all cylinders, but if he had any proof of it, he sure as hell wouldn't have brought his youngest. While Dean was everything he could ask for as hunting partner, Sammy was still wet behind the ears and often a distraction when it came to dealing with any real dangers. Sure, the kid was capable, but he still had a tender heart and a stubborn streak which didn't always go well with the chain of command.

"She'll pay. I'll make her pay." The man raved, effectively ignoring everyone else and continued to assemble his makeshift bomb.

Dean was nervous. This guy was a ticking… well… time bomb, and they were standing there watching the guy act loonier by the second. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like it. Looking at his dad he wondered what they were going to do. They couldn't tackle the guy in case he already armed the bundle in his hand. They couldn't shoot him because of the same reason. And somehow he didn't think they'd be able to reason with him anytime soon. So what the hell were they going to do? Nudging his brother, he subtly wanted to know that Sammy wasn't going to stray away from the plan. The answering nudge helped to settle him a bit, but he had to admit he'd feel a lot better when they were completely away from this town.

"She'll be sorry, she will. Always said she wouldn't leave, but she did… she did," Andrew chanted while finishing the adjustments on the bundle of dynamite in his hands. Lost in his own world, he didn't notice the newcomers, he didn't notice that he wasn't alone, he didn't know when things changed, but he did notice when the hand grabbed his, he did notice and he reacted harshly. Pushing against the large man in front of him, Andrew flipped the switch and smiled – before he dropped the bundle.

John saw his opportunity, and reached out to grab the hand closest to him, holding tightly to keep the appendage steady, hoping it was in a calm matter all the while his heart was beating crazily in his chest. Not only was the damn thing rigged with a timer, but it had what looked like a dead man's switch as well making the situation a whole lot more dangerous. Suddenly he was pushed back and his worst fear was being realized – he'd just lost control of the situation.

"DOWN!" John yelled out, hoping his boys would be fast enough since they both were now closer to Anderson than he was.

One moment Sammy heard his father yell, the next he's being shoved hard by his big brother just before the explosion sent Dean off his feet and over the edge of the nearby cliff. "DEAN!"

* * *

AN: So, should I continue???


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Davenport hated cases like this, hated having to tell a young man in the prime of his life that there was nothing he could do for him. Most of all, he hated watching the faces of the patient as well as the family go from hopeful to despair in less time than it took him to finish his diagnosis. It was days like this that he really wished he'd listened to his mother and studied law instead.

As he passed the Nurse's Station he noticed the headlines of the local paper and shook his head. The news had spread quickly about this small family of heroes and how one of them had been so badly injured that he was still in the hospital for treatment. He had to admit, the rescue had been spectacular and having spent time as an Army medic, he'd seen some pretty awesome rescues, but watching a team of firemen, paramedics, as well as rock climbers work in tandem to get the young man off the edge of the cliff had been a sight to behold. The whole time the crews worked, the victim's family offered assistance as needed, demanding to be a part of the rescue – no… _needing_ to be a part of it. They still weren't sure how the hell the kid brother had managed to get down to that ledge without breaking his neck, but it had been evident that there wasn't going to be any moving him until his big brother was well on his way to the hospital.

Sighing, he noticed he couldn't procrastinate any longer, the dreaded room was in front of him and standing there wasn't going to do anyone any good. He heard the banter before he fully opened the door and that cheered him momentarily until he saw the young man in the bed look up at him expectantly causing the other two members of his family to follow suit.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

John sat and watched his boys joke around with each other as they had since Dean woke up a week ago hooked up to just about every device known to man. It had been a rough time watching his son lie there in bed for the two weeks he was in a coma, not knowing what the outcome would be once his boy woke up. He barely slept; the images of Dean going over the cliff edge haunted him until he knew better than to close his eyes for more than a few seconds.

His gaze settled on his youngest son and he had to smile slightly at the boy's antics today, a much easier version than what he'd had to deal with before Dean had woken. The kid had been scared, pissed, angsty, and guilty all at once leaving any and all in his path to have to deal with the teenager's emotions that seemed to seep everywhere. He wasn't mad at him though, although Sammy had thought he had every right to be. No, it wasn't Sammy's fault that his brother was lying in bed and he'd told his boy that. No matter how much he would have like to have blamed his youngest, the truth was he couldn't; the kid had been clear of the blast before Dean had taken into his head to save his brother. In fact in any other circumstance he would have been proud at how quickly Sammy had followed his order, hadn't stopped even for a moment to decide whether or not to argue for once.

"It's not laziness Sammy, it's part of my plan. You really think all those hot nurses would be falling over themselves to get to me if there wasn't anything wrong with me?" Dean said as he tossed a card into the pile before grabbing one from the deck.

"Right Dean, you're here because you need a date. Dude, you need a date like I need another lecture on how to clean the weapons." Sammy teased as he looked over his cards wondering if his brother had that last Ace.

"Well you know Sammy, I've been meaning to talk to you about that…" Dean began with a smile, knowing full well that there was nothing wrong with the way his little brother took care of their weapons.

"Jerk."

"Bitch!"

The door began to open causing Dean to look up and look at the doctor hopefully.

"Dean, it's good to see you in such a good mood." Dr. Davenport stated nervously. He knew this was going to be a hard blow to the young man and his family. He'd consulted with everyone he could think of, postponing this moment as long as possible until he could tell this family with all certainty that he hadn't left any rock unturned.

"Hey doc, how's it going? I'm beating Sammy here, but if you give me a second I'm pretty sure I can squeeze you into my schedule."

Smiling slightly the doctor looked at the father and noticed that apprehension that was settling on the other man's face. "Dean, I'm afraid that after I say what I have to, you're not going to want to see me at all." Seeing the sudden serious look on everyone's faces he sighed before he shook his head. "I'm sorry Dean, I really am, but there's nothing we can do. The injury you've sustained is extremely rare and there just isn't any known treatment for it. I wish I had better news, but I'm afraid that your paralysis is permanent."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Yeah thanks Jim… no, I'm not sure when but I'll let you know, ok?" John said on the phone, waiting to hear confirmation from his friend before hanging up. He stood there not really paying attention to anything, wondering just how everything could have gotten so damned screwed up. They had been waiting on the latest test results, results that were supposed to let them know that Dean had a chance of walking again, that what happened wasn't permanent. Now though he had to wrap his head around the fact that his oldest son, his carbon copy was useless as a hunter and was now more of a liability than Sammy ever thought of being.

Sighing, he knew he wouldn't have to convince his son that this was the best thing, he'd just tell Dean to stay at Jim's and that would be the end of it. Why did it still break his heart though?

"So that's it? You're just going to shove him off somewhere because he can't be what you want him to be?" Sam demanded. He knew what he heard and also knew what it would do to his brother if it actually happened.

Groaning, John knew he should have made that call somewhere else. "Look Sammy…"

"It's Sam, Dad. S. A. M. SAM! You don't get to deflect what I'm saying… not this time… not about _this_." Sam said through his gritted teeth. "You know, I was telling Dean that you weren't going to leave him behind, that you _couldn't_ leave him behind. Do you have any idea what this is going to do to him? Do you even _care_?!?"

"Watch your tone with me young man. This is the best thing for us _and_ for Dean. He won't be able to keep up, he'll need extra care. Damn it, there's just no way for him to stay with us and…"

"You Dad… not us… _you_! You can't face the fact that he's not your perfect son anymore. Well too damn bad! You keep telling me how family is the most important thing and that we need to stick together, but when the chips are down you cut and run. Well I'm not doing it. You leave him behind, you leave both of us behind and I won't have a problem with telling anyone and everyone exactly why. Do you understand what I'm saying Dad? I'll turn my back on you just like you're doing to us!"

Shocked, John wasn't sure what he was hearing, but he didn't like it one bit. "Now see here, I'm your father and I deserve some respect! You will do what the hell I tell you and keep your damn mouth shut about it!"

"No sir! Not this time. This time you're going to cut the crap and actually follow your own damn rules. We are _not_ leaving Dean anywhere. You want someone to watch your back, to not question you? Fine, you got it. You change your mind about Dean going to Pastor Jim's or anywhere else, things stay exactly the same, you don't treat him any differently, and I will be that person. I will train, hunt, scam and steal if you want, hell I won't even bug you about school anymore. But listen very closely Dad, you go back on this and so help me GOD I will find a way to ruin you."

John thought a moment and wondered just what the hell had gotten into this boy, and even considered splashing holy water and announcing _Christo_, but something caught his attention. The determination in Sammy's eyes, the look of truth sitting there staring at him and he knew that his boy meant it. All he had to do was keep things as they were, except for Dean not actually hunting, and Sammy would fall in line readily. Nodding, he held out his hand, and made a deal with his fourteen year old son that would either bring them closer together or rip them all further apart permanently.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Dean hated this. He hated sitting there waiting for his family to return, if they returned, just to find out where his dad was shipping him off to. He knew Sammy was trying to stay optimistic, hell he'd do the same if the tables were turned… no… that's not right, he'd fight damn it! He'd stand toe to toe with dad and make sure that the man wouldn't leave Sammy behind, but that was the problem – Sammy wasn't him. The kid had his own way of thinking about things and trying to relate to their old man wasn't one of the items he normally pondered too closely, always expecting the worst from their dad.

Sighing, he laid further back into the pillows and listened to the footsteps in the hallway, noticing that the little candy striper Helen was working tonight. Of all the volunteers he actually liked Helen, even though she seemed more Sammy's type. Maybe that's why he felt comfortable with her, she reminded him of his little brother in so many ways, and he found that something that he needed when he was nervous about some of the tests he'd undergone.

It had been bad enough waking up in a hospital, but not being able to feel his legs had sent him into a panic that sent a whole team of doctors and nurses in to deal with him. Finally though he was told what happened, and he'd been shocked that the hospital staff actually knew the truth of what had gone down that he'd looked at his dad in disbelief wondering if the man had gone completely around the bend. Thankfully though the whole town thought him and his family heroes and it was Helen who had showed him newspaper clippings of his rescue off a ledge fifty feet down from the top of the cliff. He had to wipe the tears from her cheeks as she showed him one picture of Sammy performing CPR on him while the rescue crews worked to get to them. Yeah, she reminded him of Sammy, but all in good ways.

Looking at the clock he wondered just how long it would be before the doctors got tired of him taking up a bed and kicked him to the curb. They still call a cab if the person doesn't have a ride, right? Not that it would help any, he had about a hundred dollars stashed in his wallet and he had to wonder just who out of all their friends would be willing to open their home to someone like him – hell, he couldn't even go to the bathroom by himself.

"Dean, you ready son? We have your discharge papers right here and your chariot awaits." John said as he walked into the room followed by Sam. He saw Dean's resigned nature and knew that Sammy had been right, if they sent him off somewhere, he wouldn't last long. "Sammy found a Lady in White in Nevada just outside of Las Vegas and we figure if we hurry we could get there in a couple of days, how does that sound?"

Confused, Dean looked at the two of them before asking, "So I'll be staying with Bobby then?"

"No way bro, you're not getting away from us that easily. Now c'mon, get your boots on and lets go!" Sam said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. He knew what was about to happen and he knew that he had to let it; it was going to determine whether or not they left as a family of three, or if they left their father by the wayside.

"Right… look, I don't know if you two have noticed this, but you see I'm kind of paralyzed here. I really don't think I'm going to be much use to you anymore, so how about the two of you just drop me off somewhere and go about your merry little way!" Dean growled, looking at both members of his family as if they had committed the most heinous of sins… even for them.

John stood and listened to his oldest fight to hold on to the last piece of dignity and he knew that he had to play this just right, he couldn't afford to screw this up otherwise he'd lose both sons, not just the one. Taking a deep breath, he schooled his features and prepared himself for the performance of a lifetime. "Dean, what the hell are you talking about? We're a family, we stick together no matter what. Ok, so you're going to have to retrain your body and we'll have to deal with things a little differently, but that's just it, we'll deal. Besides, what do doctors really know anyway? If there's a way to fix your back, we'll find it… if not, we carry on like we always do. Got it?"

Sam stood next to his dad and had to admit that if he didn't already know the phone call had been made, he would have fallen for it. He could only hope that his brother wanted to stay together so badly that he didn't pick up on their dad's tells. He also hoped and prayed that his big brother wouldn't question his change in attitude about hunting; he couldn't directly lie to Dean, but he'd hold off the questions as long as he could because he knew how this would devastate him if he ever found out. He just needed time… time to find a way to fix this, time to make this whole screwed up situation better. Lost in his thoughts, he'd almost missed seeing Dean push the puzzlement from his face, exchanging it for his normal cocky self.

"Las Vegas huh? Awesome! Hey, you know, I'm sure we can catch a few games of poker, or maybe craps… hmmm, how about a few floor shows? Yeah… showgirls… awesome!"

John and Sam looked at each other with silent agreement, vaguely listening to Dean's enthusiasm about going to The Strip. Each one appraised the other, seeing if there was any hesitation about their agreement, both knowing that Dean could never find out about it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know there's no action, but maybe a little better understanding of our guys. Hope you all like it anyway, I'll try to do better next chapter.

* * *

Dean lay quietly and counted the water spots on the ceiling. It had been a little over two months since he entered his own type of the twilight zone, but he wasn't going to rock the boat – not right now anyway. Right now he was listening to his little brother finally get the sleep he so desperately needed and there was no way he was going to do anything to interrupt. He might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but even he could tell that things had changed in the most basic of ways; the most disturbing of it all though was the fact that Sammy had jumped into the hunting life with both feet and an attitude to match – of course the attitude was most likely due to the lack of sleep the kid had been going through the past several weeks.

"_Sammy, I mean it… lay down before you fall down." Dean ordered as he pushed himself around the motel room to follow after his little brother. He wasn't blind, he could tell the kid was pushing himself too hard, and with stark bruising around his ribcage it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that Sammy was running on empty._

_Sam turned and smiled, "It's no big deal Dean. We're watching a movie in History, doing research for a project in English, and studying for the test in Algebra… all perfect times to catch a nap. Don't worry, I'll be home right after school and I'll help you with your PT, ok?"_

_Stunned, Dean sat there a moment before he shook his head. "No, it's not ok. What the hell is going on with you? You don't sleep in class little brother – ever! So you tell me now or so help me…"_

_Sighing, Sam looked at his brother before sitting down and shrugging his shoulders, "Look, I guess I'm still trying to get used to everything, ok? I know it seems like I'm not doing very well, but I really just want everyone to be alright, you know? If I'm messing up, I'm really sorry, but I'm really trying and…"_

"_Whoa, slow down kiddo… are you kidding me? Damn, if it wasn't for you I'd probably still be stuck in the bed all day. I know Dad's been trying hard to do the whole 'supportive parent' thing, but dude… it's really been you. So don't think that you're not measuring up, ok? You're doing fine except for the whole running yourself into the ground thing you've got going for you." Dean said seriously as he looked at his brother's worn face. "Make you a deal, you go to your first three classes, and if you're still wiped out then call me – I can fake Dad well enough that you'll be home before lunch, ok?"_

"_Dean…"_

"_Nope… either it's a deal or you're not getting out of this room – got it?" _

It had taken that promise to get his little brother to come home early from school and take a five hour nap yesterday, after which they did their normal routine of stretches and runs… well, Sammy ran, he wheeled around giving his upper body enough of a workout to make sure he could still handle himself strength wise if the situation ever called for it.

He had to hand it to Sammy, the kid never gave up in making sure he was included in things, even going so far as to telling a waitress that if she didn't stop her staring he was going to stop it for her – now if that didn't shock him into silence, he didn't know what would. The icing on the cake though was the first time since the accident that their dad would need back up on a hunt. He had been ready to stay behind but it was Sammy who demanded him to get off his 'lazy ass' and get ready, that if anything went wrong then they'd need someone to drive them out of the area. It didn't take long for him to realize that his little brother was serious about the whole thing and just about as much time to watch as Sammy produced a walking stick complete with rubber end for him to use in accelerating or braking. 'It's not like you've never driven with one hand before Dean… now you have something for your other hand to do besides…" And didn't that make both him and Dad laugh at the unfinished statement.

Sure, it was still uncomfortable to have his kid brother do all the things that he should be able to do himself, but he knew with more practice he'd be able to take care of all of his needs by himself, and he had Sammy's infinite patience to do with that. Anyone else would have drove him back to the hospital after the first fiasco of trying to relieve himself after taking the medication that was supposed to help with that. Yeah, it wasn't pleasant for any of them, but while their dad hurried out of the room, it was Sammy who told him to get over himself and let someone else help for a change.

Now look where that got them – Sammy out of it so much that he was sure a marching band wouldn't wake him. Looking at the clock though he knew he needed to wake the kid up, if for no other reason that the idiotic schedule he was supposed to stay on to keep his medication in line. Really hating to have to do this, Dean hesitated before making his way into his wheelchair and started his way towards the kitchen, knowing that it wouldn't be more than ten seconds before Sammy was up checking on him – as if it was _him_ who got the nightmares of that night.

Reaching into the refrigerator, Dean heard the first stirrings and knew that his brother was sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands and would be on his feet in two seconds. Hearing the tell tale sound of socked feet walking along the worn carpet, Dean smiled as he turned his chair around in a half circle and presented Sammy with a glass of orange juice.

"Here you go little brother, something to start your day off right." Dean said with a smile, knowing that it was going to take a moment for Sammy's brain to catch up with his body.

"Uh… yeah… thanks. Hey… you ok?" Sam asked, watching his brother closely for any ill effects from the night before. They had gotten off schedule by an hour due to the time change when settling in a new state, looking at the hotel clock instead of his watch, and he was worried that it was going to throw his brother's compromised system into a tizzy.

Shaking his head Dean could only smile a moment, leave it to Sammy to get worried over the small things. "I'm fine there Rip… you're the one I'm worried about. Sit down, we never finished our conversation. What's really going on Sammy? I mean… don't get me wrong, this new interest you have in the family business is awesome, but I have to ask why now? Is it because I'm in this damn chair or is this something you really want to do? 'Cause kiddo, the way things are looking, you're going to end up killing yourself by doing everything you're doing."

Sam had been worried that Dean was going to ask a direct question like that, and he'd honestly thought it would have happened sooner. Now that it was out in the open though he wasn't sure how to answer – he could never lie to his brother… hell, he'd never wanted to. "Dean, I swear to you, this is what I want to do – more than anything else. And yeah, that means going to school too. If it's a choice of this… what he have right now, or going to school? Well… I guess a GED is just as good as a diploma from some high school somewhere, right? I finally got it Dean… family is more important than anything, and I'm just sorry that you got hurt before I stopped being selfish and saw it." He waited, hoping… no, praying, that his brother wouldn't ask anything else about it, that he'd just take it at face value so they could get on with their day; he didn't want all out lying to his brother to be on the top of the Things to Do Today list.

Looking at his little brother closely, he knew that there was something else going on, but he was more concerned by what he didn't see… there was no hesitation, no doubt hidden in those expressive eyes, nothing to show him that his brother was lying. Nodding, Dean decided that he could accept it… for now. "All right Sammy, I get it… really, I do. But there's one thing you need to understand – you're not dropping out of school, got it? Do the best you can and I'll deal with Dad if it comes down to it, alright?" Dean stated confidently, turning back towards the fridge barely missing the cringe on Sammy's face his words caused.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

John sat in the Impala and looked over at the horizon not knowing which way to go. To the left was the road leading back to his boys and the nightmare that awaited him, to the right he was sure he could find something to beat the hell out of. It wasn't that he didn't love his boys, God, he loved them both so damn much, but that was the problem – watching Dean adjust to this new life while Sammy did his best to be everything to everyone, it was too much too soon.

If he was going to be honest he knew that he had been expecting failure from his youngest son, but Sammy as usual had to go to the extreme and prove him wrong – and wasn't that just the crux of his frustration at the moment. In some sick sort of way he had been hoping to show Sammy that he couldn't step into Dean's shoes and it was better for them all to find someplace safe for his brother. Instead the kid had gotten up before anyone the morning after Dean was released from the hospital, took a five mile run, grabbed breakfast before coming back and then afterwards helped his brother take his medication before an hour later having to go toe to toe with that same brother after an issue that needed to be taken care of that he, the supposed father of the group, couldn't stay and watch. Sammy had more than met their agreement and it was taking a toll on the kid, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him how proud… no, humbled he was by it. At fourteen, his son was becoming more of a man than he himself seemed to be.

'Yeah, family sticks together…what a crock Winchester.' He thought bitterly. He knew that there were times he would leave them by themselves even if he wasn't investigating a sighting or possible hunt. He also knew that Sammy already suspected it. That was something that really hit him hard and made him want to jump into a bottle and not come out until the second coming. His own son knew, but _he_ was only now realizing it was true. Where he used to use hunting as a way to protect his boys, he was now starting to use it as a way of escaping from them. It wasn't right, and he was ashamed to admit it.

Making his turn, he allowed the sounds of Steely Dan to flow through him as he made his way steadily to his destination.

"Wonder if I'll be too late to help with PT today." He muttered into the morning light.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I hope you all like this one... don't forget to let me know!

* * *

"Boys, I think we need a weekend to ourselves, what do you say?" John asked as he sat down for dinner. He'd been impressed with the teamwork that went into the preparation of the lasagna and salad, Dean chopping up most of the vegetables and Sammy doing any and all stove/oven work. Although it definitely looked more like a third graders science experiment, he wasn't about to overlook the fact that his boys did something that he had been sure they weren't ready for.

Surprised, both Dean and Sammy looked at each other before turning their attention back towards their dad.

"Uh, not that we're complaining, but… are you serious?" Dean asked, not sure if he heard what he hoped he heard. A weekend off usually meant just the three of them kicking back and relaxing without any place to go or anything to hunt, and right now he wanted that more than anything if for no other reason than to get his little brother back to the healthy kid he was.

Nodding, John scooped up the sloppy mess that looked to be a cross between lasagna and stroganoff before answering, "Yeah, I am. I'm waiting for some information from one of my contacts and it'll take a couple days anyway, so I figured that since Sammy doesn't have school and we don't have a hunt we can take a bit to unwind."

Sam looked between his brother and dad and wasn't sure what to say. Ok, so he knew what to say, but there was no way he was going to do or say anything that could be seen as going back on their agreement. Silently though he wondered if that meant no training either; to him that made a difference between truly relaxing or just taking a few breaks here and there.

Dean was thinking things over and finally sighed knowing that reality bites, "Look Dad, I know you think it's a great idea and yeah normally I'd agree with you, but right now I need a bit more to go on here. Are we talking complete shutdown of operations or just some breaks tossed in? 'Cause I have to tell you, the weekend training we've been doing, we might as well not bother taking the time off."

"Sammy, what do you think?" John asked, wondering exactly when Dean was the one that started to question what he said.

Shrugging, Sam looked up momentarily from his food before digging in, "Honestly it would be nice to take a few days and kick back, but Dean still has his therapy to do so we'll still be getting up early, so it's up to you sir."

For a moment the only sound that could be heard was Sam eating his food and drinking his milk while his family looked at him in shock. It really didn't matter to him; he just wanted to make sure they all were ready for whatever was going to happen. He had no delusions about their father's reaction the first time he messed up, nor what could happen to Dean if he did, so he'd rather stay on top of anything and everything he could to make sure nothing went wrong on any of their hunts if he could help it.

"Son, I think you boys deserve at least a day on the town. Tomorrow, after Dean's physical training and after breakfast, why don't the two of you go out and find something to do. We'll meet up for dinner at the café down the street and then we'll spend Sunday together… maybe even catch a movie or something. How about it?" John asked, wondering if he'd made a mistake by coming back so soon.

Both Dean and Sammy looked at each other before nodding, "Sounds like a plan." They said, content in knowing they got that awkward moment out of the way.

SNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

John heard the door close and he let out a deep breath thankful that the boys were finally gone. After watching Sammy help Dean with his stretches and personal needs, all that he wanted to do was take a few minutes to pull himself together before he got down to what he really needed to find out – was Sammy on drugs.

He'd gotten a call from the Principal of the latest school when he was on his way back to the motel asking about Sammy's sudden illness and wondered if he was alright. It took a few uncomfortable moments before he'd been able to get the other man to finally get around to the real point of the call; Sammy's grades. Who knew that some administrators actually looked at new students files to see if there were any problems adjusting, he'd never run into this problem before. So now he needed to get down to the truth without Dean finding out, because if what Mr. Wheatley suspected was true it would break his oldest son's heart, but not before he taught his youngest a few things himself.

Determined to find out what the hell was going on, he finished his coffee and stood swiftly before heading towards the beds and Sammy's backpack. It had been Sammy's idea to move the beds against the wall, giving Dean more room in his wheelchair and inadvertently causing John to feel worse about not realizing what his son needed. Dumping the contents onto a bed, he quickly riffled through all the pockets and looked perplexed for a moment when the only items he found were school books, a notebook and a spiral. Looking through the notebook he saw several assignments that had been checked and returned, none higher than a 'C', making the Principal's concerns seem even more plausible. He'd never known Sammy to bring home anything lower than a 'B' and that had sent the boy into a study frenzy for days afterwards only eating if a sandwich was placed in his hand.

Turning towards the closet he pulled out both duffels and repeated the process with Sammy's bag. It always amazed him how his youngests' neatnik tendencies could carry over to even the most mundane things – like dirty laundry. Clean clothes were neatly folded and dirty items rolled and placed at the very bottom of the bag, leaving no doubt to what could be worn and what couldn't. Shaking his head, John continued his search but didn't find anything else which made him wonder what he was missing. Books… his boy was a classic bookworm, but there wasn't a book in sight other than what was required for school work.

"Alright Sammy, where would you put it?" he asked as he looked at the items on the bed. Suddenly another idea struck and he took Dean's duffle and poured the contents on the other bed, ignoring the mixed up dirty and clean items, the skin mags and a small notebook. Knowing that if Sammy was worried about hiding a stash then it made sense he'd hide it in his brother's things. But if that was the case, where was it? Rushing into the bathroom he took the first aid kit as well as the small box that held Dean's medication and went through each item before he realized that there wasn't anything there, no dope, nothing stashed, absolutely zilch. Placing everything in the bathroom back he resigned himself to clean up his mess so the boys wouldn't find out what he'd done. But it didn't make sense, what else could cause the symptoms that were described?

It didn't take long to put Sammy's things back into the duffel and he was in the process of doing the same to Dean's when the notebook caught his attention. It was completely out of character for his oldest to keep a journal, making him wonder what the hell was going on and if it would lead him to the answers about his youngest. Flipping through he saw that it was a week after Dean had been released.

'_Something's going on. I mean it's like Sammy's become a pod person or something. Not that I'm complaining, it's nice not to hear those two going at it. Just wish I could be the big brother for my little brother.'_

Sighing, John wasn't sure if he could really deal with this, but he continued by flipping a few pages.

'_I'm worried. Yeah ok, when aren't I? But seriously, Sammy's like a hunting machine which wouldn't be bad but the kid's nightmares are getting bad. I know it's about that night, but he won't tell me about it – the little prick. Does he really think that just because I'm stuck in this chair that I can't kick his ass? Don't answer that.'_

Glancing at the clock, he knew that the boys were planning on staying away from the motel for at least another hour. Taking advantage he flipped to the last entry.

'_I told him to come home early today, the kid is practically on death's door with staying up late to hunt, getting up early to train and still doing everything for school… all while taking care of me – it's too much for him but for some reason he won't slow down. Damn fool kid actually admitted that he thought what he was doing wasn't good enough. Right, like we could ask for anything more? He's a kid for Christ's sake!'_

John sat there and mulled over what he'd read wondering if it was really that simple, that his boy wasn't on drugs, he was just tired and wasn't able to focus on his school work. If that was the case what could he do about it without losing what he'd already gained. Sighing, he put everything back and sat back to ponder what he now knew.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was happy to see a smile on Sammy's face and was determined to make sure it didn't go to the wayside like it had too many times in the last few months. It hadn't take long to convince his little brother to find the nearest pool hall so they could try to get back to normal – well, as normal as they were to begin with. To be honest though he was nervous about this little trek away from the motel, he didn't normally venture out without Sammy close by, and they hadn't played a game of pool since before the accident that had trapped him in the contraption he was in at the moment.

"You ready Dean?" Sam asked as he picked out a couple of cues that he knew his brother would like and handed them over for final inspection. Seeing that his brother had picked one, he took the other and headed towards a table in the back corner out of the way. He knew Dean was still self conscious even if he didn't say anything; they were brothers and could read each other like a book.

"I was born ready Sammy. Stand back and let me show you how it's done." Dean smirked as he wheeled himself closer to the table and lined up his shot for the break. Although he was all smiles, he was secretly thankful that they were in the back so not too many people were taking notice of them, the fewer who was staring at him, the better he felt.

Although not his greatest break ever, Dean had to admit that it felt good to get back to doing something so natural to him. It took three more shots before it was Sammy's turn and when he looked over he was surprised by the blatant pride that shone from the kids face. He was just about to comment on it when the look disappeared, replaced by a subtle rage and Dean felt the presence getting closer.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here… the freak Sammy Winchester. Who you have here _Sammy_… your boyfriend?"

"Lay off, Blake." Sam snarled, holding onto his cue stick tighter as Blake and his friends began to surround them. He didn't have a problem facing off with these jerks by himself; he _did_ have a problem doing it where his brother could get hurt.

"Sam, who's your friends?" Dean asked cautiously. He knew that his brother had a few problems at some of the other schools, but he hadn't heard anything about this one – this situation was a complete surprise to him… and he hated surprises.

"Yeah Sammy, aren't you going to introduce us?" another boy taunted before he shoved Dean's chair forward, knocking him into the table.

Dean immediately whipped his arm behind him, grabbing the other boy's wrist and twisted until the kid was whimpering on his knees.

Seeing their friend in pain the rest of Blake's friends jumped in to teach Sammy and his friend a lesson. Dean had no sooner turned his chair around than he was dodging a fist, immediately taking the end of pool cue and shoving it hard into the armpit of his assailant. With one boy down with a possible broken wrist and another backing off holding his shoulder, he was determined to teach his brother's attackers a lesson.

Sam saw what was happening a mere moment before all the players moved. Seeing Dean take care of the first guy, he stepped in and hit Blake square in the forehead, shocking the other boy until he had no choice but to sit down. By the time Dean's pool cue nailed the pit of another attacker, he had the last one in a choke hold waiting until the body went limp before letting go. Seeing his brother was safe and sound, he turned back to Blake, "If you ever screw with my brother again, they'll never find the body."

Not bothering to wait for a reply, they made their way towards the exit and into the early afternoon sun.

"Wow Sammy, you really know how to show a guy a good time." Dean smirked, knowing that if his little brother didn't laugh now he'd explode. Silence reined another moment before he heard the quiet laughter coming from his side and knew that everything was alright.

"Thanks Dean. Hey… those were some pretty cool moves you had in there. Remind me never to make you mad." Sam said, knocking into his brother cheerfully.

Smiling, Dean was happy to have the good mood back and answered, "Yeah, and don't you forget it… bitch!"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the wait... been a bit tired with everything going on. Hope you like it!

* * *

Dean was thankful that Sammy had insisted they stay away from the motel for a bit longer, if for no other reason than he was beginning to feel trapped within the four walls. Looking over at his little brother he saw that the incident from earlier hadn't been forgotten and he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass.

"Hey Sammy, who were those guys anyway?" he asked before taking another drink from his Coke while looking out at the pond they were currently sitting at. "Not that I mind defending my baby brother's honor or anything, just want to make sure they got the right amount of Winchester justice."

Smirking, Sam wasn't sure how to answer. Now it seemed so petty, but whenever he's at school it seemed so much… more. Taking a moment he tried to figure out a way to explain it without him sounding like a weenie while at the same time not allowing Dean to feel as if he hadn't dished out enough retribution. Finally though he had nothing and settled for the truth. "That's Blake, the dumbest jock in school and in just about every class I'm in. Normally I can avoid him, but lately… he tried to make himself look better with the teachers by copying off my tests." He knew that Dean was looking at him funny, as if wondering what the problem was, and he knew he had to tell it all. "I haven't been doing too well lately. Normally I know the material, but sometimes it just doesn't come to me or I'll confuse a date or… transpose some numbers."

Groaning, Dean knew what the real issue was – the kid wasn't getting enough rest. They found that out when the kid was six and would often mix up numbers and letters. While the teacher tried to get permission to have him tested for dyslexia, it was actually Pastor Jim who brought everything to light – the kid was too wound up to sleep, and too sleep deprived to keep things straight. It took a couple of weeks of a strict schedule, but finally the baby of the family started to get the hang of it and became the star pupil that everyone knew he would be.

"So, this Blake kid gets mad because you can keep up with the conversations in class but completely lose it when test time comes around." Dean said, getting an idea of what other havoc the kid would have caused Sammy along the way. Feeling that his brother would have to come to him on his own with anything else, he did what went against his natural instinct – he didn't dig any further, yet. "Sounds like this kid got what he deserved then, huh?"

Sighing in relief, Sam was more than thankful that his brother wasn't going to ask anything else about it. It was bad enough that Dean knew that much, but for him to find out about how some of the kids had made it their goal to make him into the school joke, it would have been too much.

"Yeah, yeah he did. Thanks Dean."

Nodding, Dean smiled and went with what hadn't been said. Right now his little brother needed him to be the calm one, and he would be… for now, but one day those punks were going to have to answer to him for what they were putting Sammy through.

"So, what do you say about going and getting Dad and making him take us out to a decent restaurant for a change?" Dean asked as he nudged his brother, causing the kid to smile back, making the world seem like a brighter place once again.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSN

John couldn't believe what he was hearing, even less that he was even considering it.

"Yeah Josh, I'm here. Look, I know that there isn't really anyone else but I really think you need to pass this one along… No I'm not joking, I'm trying hard not to lose my patience, but you need to understand that we're taking some time…"

Growling in frustration, he barely registered the door opening and closing before he started on his rant once again.

"Yes I know that it's a full moon tonight, I know that it's less than thirty miles from where we are, and yes I understand that the damn thing is actually beginning to stalk its victims. What you don't seem to understand is that me and my boys are trying to take a few days to… no I'm not joking. Why the hell does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Dad?" Dean asked cautiously, looking at his brother before moving further into the room. Whatever good mood Sammy had been in now seemed to be locked behind a mask of determination, and he wasn't sure how he was going to get his kid brother back. "Dad, what's Josh want?" he asked, ignoring for the moment Sammy's stiffness beside him.

Pausing only for a moment, John looked over at his boys and knew that he couldn't make this decision on his own, his boys needed to provide their input as well. "Josh, let me call you back… ten minutes tops… yeah, yeah, I know."

The room was quiet as soon as John hung up the call with Josh, none wanting to ruin the moment. Finally, though John motioned for his boys to get comfortable before he explained, "Josh called to see if we could cover a hunt a town or two over. Whoever it was who had started it got hurt on another job and no one else is close enough to stop this thing before it goes hunting again tonight. I've already told him that we're taking a few days off, but according to the research this thing is actually picking out its victims and luring them to the park where the killings have taken place. The police have tried staking out the area, but it doesn't kill in the same place twice and the park is apparently on the edge of the towns woods, giving it more cover than the townspeople have officers."

"So Josh wants us to go and track the wolf down, right?" Sam asked, already knowing what his dad would have done any other time – pack up and go. Seeing the truth in his dad's eyes as well as the call of the hunt residing right there next to it, he did the only thing he could, "So let's go. We get there, we nail it, we're back before breakfast, right?"

Stunned, Dean wasn't sure what just happened, but he wasn't going to let his exhausted little brother run off and play Rambo against a werewolf of all things. "Oh hell no. We're taking a few days, remember… kick back and relax, any of this ring a bell?" he asked, looking at his dad in hopes of somehow convincing the man that this wasn't a good idea.

Seeing how both his boys had a difference of opinion and knowing his own feelings on the subject, John thought a moment about what he should do. Normally he'd have made the decision and dealt with the boys accordingly, but that was before this damn deal as well as knowing that he'd promised his boys some down time. "Alright, how's this. We go tonight and if we don't find anything we have Josh pass it off to someone else. We'll still have tomorrow like we planned but we won't get bogged down with someone else's screw up."

Dean and Sam looked at each other in shock. Their dad never walked away from a hunt, even if it had initially been someone else's. Not sure what to think, they waited and listened to the phone call that let Josh know that they were giving it one night, and if they didn't get it then he'd need to send someone else. It wasn't until their dad was already laying out his notes to go over what he'd already planned that they really wondered what was going through the older man's head.

John wasn't normally one to play games, but right now he needed to know just how dedicated his youngest was to the hunt, and if that meant leading him into a dangerous situation then he would. He couldn't have planned Josh's call at a more opportune time and was more than eager to take on a werewolf; the problem was how to make it his sons' decision instead of his. He didn't have any delusions that they would have just followed blindly, not with Dean down and Sammy not acting like himself, so when he'd heard the boys coming back he'd done the only thing he could – fake the argument on the phone. He'd already agreed to take the job with the stipulation that if it took more than one night then they weren't ready to do it at all and Josh agreed wholeheartedly; no reason to get more people killed if they could help it. So after the argument with a dead phone, it was interesting to see that it was Dean who had protested while Sammy was the one who was ready to get in and out. While he laid out the notes and the plan he couldn't help but think, 'Yes, I'm glad Josh called; now I can see just how far Sammy's willing to go.'

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

This was the part that Dean hated – waiting. Now that he was on the other side of it, he wondered how his little brother had been able to do it for so damn long without losing his ever loving mind. Sitting in the passenger seat as if waiting for his family to come back from a nature hike, he ran the plan over in his head and hated every aspect of it and if he were honest about it, he'd admit that he'd still hate it even if he was involved in it. Somehow their dad thought it was going to be a straightforward track and dispatch, but the more he thought about it, the more he was concerned that there was something they'd missed. Now he had to sit and wait and hope the cops didn't show up and get in the way.

Sam knew that his dad was close and his brother was with the car in case things went southbound. The plan had been to start at the suspected site that the werewolf would go and work their way around to the outer edge of the park in hopes of catching the creature in the act – or better yet before the wolf attacked. The idea was that they could either track it or herd it; either way things could go either very good or very bad very quickly so they both had to be on their guard with no distractions, which meant he had to push the worry he had for Dean to the back of his mind.

The faint sound to the right made him pause a moment before he realized what it was, making him rush towards his dad's last known location, fearing that he would be too late – fearing that the hunters were already the hunted.

The night was quiet and John was beginning to wonder if the intel Josh had given him was crap. He knew the damn thing was in the forest, it was like he could feel the werewolf causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up and take notice, but there wasn't anything for him to do about it now, he'd promised to give it a night and that's what he'd do. Knowing that Dean was out of the way, his newest concern was Sammy and if he was able to meet his expectations. Although the kid hadn't complained, it was still obvious that his son wasn't completely on board with the plan, making this as much of a crapshoot as any he'd ever been on.

There was no sound, just the sense that something was horribly wrong as he turned and saw a large body of fur with sharp teeth barreling towards him before suddenly it was gone. It took him a moment to realize that his son had tackled the werewolf and was now entangled in the creature's limbs while trying to take a shot. It was the pained scream that broke him out of his shock and spurred him into action to keep Sammy from getting anything more than the clawing he'd just received. Suddenly though he heard his son's Glock empty into the creature and just as quickly as it began, the fight was over.

"Sammy?" John called out, reaching the two bodies and prayed that his boy was alright.

"Yeah…" came the grunt from under the changed body, revealing the gangly teen. "I'm ok Dad, but do you think you can help me out here?"

Laughing, John shook his head and heaved his boy out from underneath the now dead body, both men determined not to look at the former young man who'd caused such utter devastation in the town. "Sure thing son. You sure you're alright?" he asked, the silent question of 'have you been infected' hanging silently in the air.

Sam took a deep breath, thankful that he could do that once again, before answering. "He clawed my shoulder and neck, but no blood exchange, sir."

Thankful for that small miracle, John nodded and clasped his hand to Sammy's shoulder gently guiding his boy towards the car where he was sure Dean was waiting worriedly. "We'll fix you up Sammy, let's head home."

The car came into view and both John and Sam were more than a little thankful. Seeing Dean watching carefully, John smiled and nodded signaling that the hunt was over. It took a moment to understand why his eldest son's expression changed from relief to shock, giving him only a second to catch Sammy before he fell face first into the asphalt.


	6. Chapter 6

The motel room was quiet but Dean didn't notice, his focus for the past two and a half hours being on his little brother who hadn't waken since he passed out in their dad's arms fifty feet away from the Impala. It had taken both of them to patch Sammy up, noticing that the claw marks had actually gone deeper than they had initially realized and the only thing that kept them from calling an ambulance was the fact the werewolf's body hadn't been destroyed, leaving them out in the open as prime suspects if they went to the hospital claiming an animal attack in the very woods they'd left.

Sighing, Dean wasn't sure what to make of the situation but he knew that something was weighing heavily on his dad since the man had left right after the last stitch had been sewn and the final bandage applied. He had no idea what it was that made the older man rush out to the nearest bar to fall himself into the fullest bottle he could find, but he was determined to find out as soon as he could – the bizarre behavior of his family was really starting to wear thin.

"De…"

"Hey Sammy, I'm right here. Go back to sleep, ok?" Dean soothed, becoming increasingly worried that his words didn't seem to have the desired effect.

"Dad mad…"

Letting out a short snort, Dean shook his head. It was just more proof that something was really wrong with this whole situation, his little brother didn't give a rat's ass if their dad got mad, so what was really going on?

"Are you kidding? From what I heard you saved the day kiddo. Although I'm thinking maybe next time you should shoot first, tackle later?"

Seeing the confusion in his brother's half opened eyes, Dean smiled and grasped the nearest cool hand. "You did good Sammy. Go back to sleep, we can talk more later."

Not needing any further encouragement, Sam did as requested, missing the increased concern in his brother's face.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The bar was noisy, dark and uninviting, just like John like them. Sitting by himself in the furthest corner with a bottle of Jack Daniel's, he replayed the scene in his mind of holding his bleeding, limp son in his arms, and cringed at the truth that pounded in his brain – he'd done that to his boy… him.

Any other time he'd shrug it off and deal with it, but this time it struck him hard at how he was the one who had manipulated the situation to see just how far Sammy was willing to go for his family and now that he knew he didn't know if he could continue with the deception. Dean was already suspecting something was up, and Sammy was doing more that his fair share of the work load when it came to what was expected of him. In fact, the only complaint that he had with the boy right now was the fact that he was actually falling in line too well. The kid was becoming a machine, and that wasn't what he wanted, he wanted his boy to be… well… Dean. Instead, Sammy was going through the motions, achieving the goals that had been laid out for him, but the passion for it wasn't really there and that made him wish even more that his oldest son was up walking around instead of bound to the damned wheel chair.

So lost in his thoughts he didn't recognize that his pocket was ringing until it began to vibrate signaling a voicemail. Pulling out his phone he listened to the message and sighed knowing that his oldest was right, he needed to pull his head out of his ass and get back to help with Sammy. God knew that his boys deserved better, but that was the problem, this was the best he could do and he was bound and determined not to give either of them up without a fight.

Leaving the bar, he quickly walked towards the motel, noticing how quiet the night was as if it was waiting for the right time to reveal its secrets. It was times like this that he hated, the expectancy in the air that he couldn't figure out. Seeing the room in sight, he felt a relief that he couldn't remember ever experiencing before and wondered if that's how the prey felt before the hunter pounced.

Yellow eyes watched as the hunter quickly disappeared into the motel room. It wasn't the right time to act, but soon… very soon he'd be able to set things in motion that would ensure that his prodigy would be ready in time.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNS

It was afternoon before anyone began to think about food and that was only because blood loss didn't sit well on an empty stomach. By the time John got back with the sacks of take out, the brothers seemed to be in a heated argument over a subject that he'd never considered.

"It's no big deal Sammy." Dean said exasperated.

"No big deal? Dean, your catheter is supposed to be changed at least once a month… it's past that. You told me you already had it taken care of… that you went to clinic while I was at school!" Sam shouted, pacing in front of his brother in agitation.

Dean shrugged and shook his head. "I did… they were busy and asked if I could come back. Really Sammy, it's no big deal."

Stopping suddenly, Sam stood and stared at his brother in disbelief. "No big deal… no big deal? You could get an infection Dean… were you not paying attention when the doctor told you that? That we had to make sure your catheter and Foley bag was well taken care of. Do you want to get sick… is that it? You're so damn tired of having me around you'd rather die than take care of me anymore?"

Dean laughed sadly before shaking his head. "I think you got it wrong kiddo… I'm not taking care of anything anymore, it's all you little brother."

Disbelief marred Sam's face and if it wasn't for the fact that he saw his dad standing there in shock, he would have broke down right there in the middle of the room. Not wanting to embarrass himself, he rushed out of the room, ignoring his dad's attempt at comfort.

John stood and watched his youngest run out of the room as if the devil himself were on his heels and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do now. Looking at his eldest he knew that he had to stay and find out what exactly was going on or risk losing both boys.

"So… you lied to your brother." He said softly as he put the sack down and turned his full attention to Dean. "Why?"

"Look Dad… you don't know what's going on so how about we drop it, alright?"

"No son… it's not. Now I know I haven't been on the ball like I should with this whole… wheelchair thing, but that doesn't mean that I want you risking your health. I do know that your brother has been doing his best to make sure we both are doing as well as to be expected, so I don't understand why you want to make him feel like he's not doing enough." John said, knowing that the only way Dean would admit to what was on his mind would be to question his loyalty to Sammy.

"What? I didn't… I mean… Sammy knows… damn it Dad, you know that he's the one that's…"

Smiling sadly, John nodded, "Yeah, I do know. So how about you make sure that Sammy knows that you know. If you need to go to the clinic, then go… get whatever you need taken care of and then go find your brother… let him know that he hasn't failed in being your brother."

Stunned, Dean looked at his dad before responding, "Ok, who are you and what have you done with my dad?"

Chuckling, John grinned and opened the door wide, "Alright smartass… get out of here and don't come back until you've found your brother."

"Yes sir!" Dean exclaimed as he rushed out of the room. He wasn't sure where Sammy had gone, but he knew he needed to take care of one thing first before he went looking. His little brother deserved to know that he hadn't let anyone down.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Dean sat in the cold exam room wondering just how it had come to this point. Normally all he would have had to do was agree to let the doctor examine the site and then the nurse would come in and do what she had to do in order to change out his catheter before all was well and he was off and…uh… rolling again. However this particular physician had taken it upon himself to insist on a full examination since he had waited so long in getting his monthly 'maintenance'. Now he was waiting for the blood work to get back so he could get the hell out of there and find his little brother. 'Of course by the time that happened the kid could probably graduate college or get laid.' He thought wryly.

Grumbling, he contented himself with redressing while thinking about all the places Sammy could have gone. Not wanting to admit how out of touch he'd become where his little brother was concerned, he tried to remember everything they'd talked about since they got into town and suddenly realized that where once his brother had strived to separate himself from the family in order to have his own life, now he was insistent all he needed was to be with his dad and brother. Although it had initially been surprising to see the turn around, it had been something he and their dad had been hoping for and if that was the one good thing that came out of the accident that confined him to a life bound to a chair, then that was something he could live with.

"Do you really think it's that simple?" came a voice from the doorway.

Turning, Dean was shocked to realize a man had managed to walk in and shut the door without him knowing it. Silently cursing himself for his lack of attention, he knew he needed to keep his cool.

"Excuse me… but what's that simple?" he asked, positioning himself to face the intruder in the hopes of leveling the advantage.

Smirking, the man nodded slightly, "Yes, I guess that's to be expected. Maybe I should just show you instead."

Before Dean could say anything else, he was in another building seeing his brother and father facing off. He was about to question what was going on but a faint _wait, you'll see_ hissed in his ear kept him silent and watchful.

"_So that's it? You're just going to shove him off somewhere because he can't be what you want him to be?" Sam demanded. He knew what he heard and also knew what it would do to his brother if it actually happened. _

_Groaning, John knew he should have made that call somewhere else. "Look Sammy…"_

"_It's Sam, Dad. S. A. M. SAM! You don't get to deflect what I'm saying… not this time… not about this." Sam said through his gritted teeth. "You know, I was telling Dean that you weren't going to leave him behind, that you couldn't leave him behind. Do you have any idea what this is going to do to him? Do you even care?!?"_

"_Watch your tone with me young man. This is the best thing for us and for Dean. He won't be able to keep up, he'll need extra care. Damn it, there's just no way for him to stay with us and…"_

"_You Dad… not us… you! You can't face the fact that he's not your perfect son anymore. Well too damn bad! You keep telling me how family is the most important thing and that we need to stick together, but when the chips are down you cut and run. Well I'm not doing it. You leave him behind, you leave both of us behind and I won't have a problem with telling anyone and everyone exactly why. Do you understand what I'm saying Dad? I'll turn my back on you just like you're doing to us!"_

_Shocked, John wasn't sure what he was hearing, but he didn't like it one bit. "Now see here, I'm your father and I deserve some respect! You will do what the hell I tell you and keep your damn mouth shut about it!"_

"_No sir! Not this time. This time you're going to cut the crap and actually follow your own damn rules. We are not leaving Dean anywhere. You want someone to watch your back, to not question you? Fine, you got it. You change your mind about Dean going to Pastor Jim's or anywhere else, things stay exactly the same, you don't treat him any differently, and I will be that person. I will train, hunt, scam and steal if you want, hell I won't even bug you about school anymore. But listen very closely Dad, you go back on this and so help me GOD I will find a way to ruin you."_

Abruptly returned to the present, Dean tried to regain his equilibrium while fighting the desire to become physically ill as well as refraining from putting a hole in the wall. These couple of months he had been sure he had been a welcome part of the family, that his dad had been the one who had strengthened his resolve to keep his family together all the while it had been his baby brother who had demanded that things stay as they were, going so far as to sacrifice his own happiness for his brother's. Now knowing what he did he couldn't help but wonder how he'd even thought his dad would have been so accepting of his disability, who had heard of hunter in a wheelchair?

He needed to get away, to think about what this meant and to decide for himself what he was going to do. Sure, it seemed more like Sammy's style, but if he saw either one of his so called family right at that moment, he'd hurt them. Taking a deep breath, he knew what he had to do and took a moment to call someone he was sure wouldn't let him down. After explaining the situation and arguing about how right now wasn't the time to confront his dad or brother, he finally agreed to leave some sort of message so they wouldn't worry. It didn't take long to leave the clinic and find a cab to take him to the bus station, suddenly thankful that his dad still accepted his ability to take care of the credit cards and cash. Finally on board the bus and on the road, he sent a text to his family before turning off his phone. Not having any delusions that he wouldn't eventually be found, he just hoped he had enough of a head start to give himself the time to figure out what the hell was going on before he faced them again, otherwise he wasn't sure he could guarantee the outcome of their next meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

It was getting dark but that didn't deter Sam from trying to walk off his mixed emotions. He couldn't blame Dean, it was obvious that he felt that his kid brother wasn't up to the task of taking care of everything and if he were honest with himself, he'd wholeheartedly agree. Why the hell he thought he could step into his big brother's shoes was beyond him and at this point he had no idea how to make things right. He knew he should have stayed home from school the day Dean was going to go to the clinic, but he'd been so anxious to make sure his brother didn't feel like people didn't think he could take care of himself that he'd just trusted Dean would do what he was supposed to… what he'd promised to do.

The vibration in his pocket told him that he had a text and he would have been more concerned if he hadn't been expecting it. He and his brother usually would text each other if they were away from sight of the other for more than a half hour or so, mainly because they knew what lurked in the shadows and that sometimes the creeps in the daylight were as bad if not worse than the ones at night. He thought about ignoring it for a little while but didn't have the heart to worry Dean like that so with a heavy sigh he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and accessed his text messages and then… froze. This had to be wrong… some horribly weird prank gone wrong because there was no way…

Quickly dialing the familiar number he was shocked to hear the recorded message that the person he was trying to reach was either out of area or had the phone off. That wasn't their way, they always made sure they stayed in contact – always! Ever since Dean had stood toe to toe against their dad in order for all of them to get the hand held devises it had been an unwritten rule that the phones are always charged and never turned off. Now though it looked like that was exactly what had happened which led him to the next question – why?

It didn't take long for the next call to be picked up but before the other party could even begin he was already demanding an answer.

"What the hell did you say to him?"

"_Don't take that tone with me young man; I'm as much in the dark as you are. Are you telling me you haven't heard from him either?"_

"Dad, if I'd heard from him… why would I be asking you what you did?" Sam asked shortly. His worry for his brother as well as the feeling of weariness was beginning to take its toll and at the moment he really couldn't bring himself to care how he spoke to the eldest of their family.

"_Sam…"_ John warned, _"I suggest you knock off the attitude, it's not helping. Get back here and we'll…"_

"We'll what Dad? Drag Dean home? News flash… he turned the phone off… we can't trace him that way and if you think he's stupid enough to use the credit cards then you don't know him very well. You know what… nevermind… I'll find him… you go do whatever it is you have lined up next."

Before his dad had a chance to say anything else, he hung up and took off down the street. He knew his brother wouldn't have sent the message if there was any way of catching up to him before he left, so that just left finding out how he was able to leave. More than likely driving would be out so that left public transportation and he had a feeling that Dean was going to make him work to figure out exactly where he went. Steeling himself for the search, Sam made sure he had his wallet and his phone before he took off towards the nearest bus station. He could only hope that Dean didn't pull on him what they pulled on dad several years ago, because he really didn't want to have to canvas six cities just to find him again.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

John knew he'd screwed up royally when he got the text from Dean.

"_Going to hole up with a friend, don't wait up."_

Yeah, like that was going to work. He knew that Dean hadn't been attempting to make any acquaintances of any type since the accident, as if his brother's company was more than enough for him now. Come to think of it, that's used to be how it was until his oldest boy had discovered just how much sway he had with women everywhere.

He was just about to try Dean's cell when a call came through and he knew that he was about to get an ear full. Sure enough, it was Sammy demanding what he'd said to Dean and didn't that just raise his hackles enough to want to stomp on his youngest. It was bad enough that he knew he'd screwed up; he didn't need the baby of family calling him on it. Now though he had to deal with not only Dean going AWOL but Sammy as well because he knew his youngest boy and there would be no way in hell the kid was going to show up at the motel room when his big brother was missing.

It didn't take long for the first call to go through and after explaining the situation and hearing from the other end what an idiot he was, he got the confirmation that no, Dean hadn't called but if they heard from him then they'd let him know. Yeah, right. After having his failure as a parent laid out there so blatantly he wasn't holding his breath that Jim or anyone else would actually give him a courtesy call until his boy actually did so himself. Sitting on the bed, he continued to call all the people he thought Dean would have trusted to let in on his 'secret'. It didn't take long for him to exhaust the list and he was back to square one – trying to find his boys.

Quickly gathering all the duffels as well as the scattered items, he thought about who would be the quickest for Dean to travel to but quickly understood that it wouldn't be that easy. After all, Dean hated to fly which left him to get there by either 'foot' or hitchhiking and neither of those options seemed plausible for someone in a wheelchair. Then it hit him – the one time that Dean had been so pissed off at him that he'd packed Sammy up and took off half way across the country before he'd caught up with them. He had to admit that Dean had laid a pretty good false trail and if it hadn't been by sheer luck then it would have taken a lot longer to find them. Pulling out the tattered phone book he found the location of the bus station and rushed to the Impala determined to fix what he'd obviously broke.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The bus was supposed to be one of those that took mostly retirees to places like Las Vegas, Atlantic City or Tunica so they could either gamble or see non stop shows. Dean didn't mind sitting behind the driver and chatting him up, he didn't even mind grandma in her plaid pants and jacket pushing her cookies on him, but when someone started to disparage the great music of Led Zeppelin and AC/DC in complete contrast to someone called 'Ol' Blue Eyes', well, he was finding himself hoping that the small town up ahead was the place he'd arranged to meet his next mode of transportation.

Tapping the driver on the shoulder he motioned for the man to pull over at the diner up ahead and had to assure the older man that he did know that they'd only been traveling for forty five minutes and it seemed a waste of a full priced ticket, but he also knew what he was doing and thanked the man as well as the grandma for their concern. It didn't take too long for him to maneuver himself down the steps with the driver already set with his wheelchair at the bottom and before long he was watching the bus take off once again this time leaving him in the dark hoping that he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.

"It's about damn time you showed up you idjit. Mind telling me why I'm picking your ass up and not that daddy of yours?"

Turning, Dean's relief was evident in his smile. "Bobby… thanks for coming man."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I hope you all enjoy this one... don't forget to let me know!

* * *

Bobby sat and looked at the younger man in front of him. They'd been back at the salvage yard since dawn but he still had no idea what happened or why Dean wasn't with John or Sammy. Of course it would help if a certain stubborn idjit would actually tell him what was going on.

"So kid… not that I'm complaining or anything, but mind telling me what the hell's going on?" Bobby asked as he got up from his chair and made his way to the kitchen, watching Dean sulk was tiring work, "I mean, you call me up, ask me to get you and when I do, you won't fill me in."

Dean sat in his wheelchair debating what he should or shouldn't say. Knowing that Bobby didn't tolerate bullshit, especially in his own home, he nodded and gratefully accepted the cup of coffee from the older man. "I thought they still wanted me around… found out I was wrong. I guess they just wanted to make it look like they did so they wouldn't feel guilty."

"Who?" Bobby asked, becoming more puzzled by the moment. If he didn't know better he would have thought Dean was talking about his family.

"Dad and Sammy. I guess they made a deal after my… uh… accident. Dad was going to ship me off and Sammy…" he paused, remembering the hurt he felt finding out what had happened at the hospital that day.

"Sammy what Dean? Damn it kid, you make it hard to take a side here."

Sighing, Dean took a drink of hot coffee, giving himself a moment to compose himself before answering. "Sammy basically told Dad that he'd do everything Dad wanted as long as…"

Suddenly the picture was clear and Bobby didn't know what to think about it. "Let me guess… Sammy agreed to fall in line as long as your dad didn't kick you to the curb. Am I right?"

"Yeah… yeah, that's what happened." Dean said, suddenly distracted. "Oh crap! Bobby, we need to find Sammy!"

Shaking his head, Bobby was just about to argue when he heard something that just about broke his heart.

"You don't understand! He was doing _everything_ Bobby. He let his schoolwork slide to make sure me and Dad was taken care of. The kid's worn out and I left him there… I left my little brother without even a damn 'good bye' and he's going to blame himself – I know he will!"

Understanding hit Bobby with such force that it almost knocked him out of his chair.

"Son, how did you find out about this?"

* * *

Sam knew that if he was going to find his big brother and make it right then he needed to think like him. Normally it wouldn't have been that big of a deal, but he'd been fighting a headache since hanging up on his dad earlier and the damn thing wouldn't let go. Combine that with the utter exhaustion he felt from his earlier injuries, he wondered if it wouldn't be better just to let Dean have his time to himself while he stayed in the ditch for awhile.

It took him a moment to realize that he really _was_ in a ditch, with a headache and a missing brother. He wasn't sure how his night could get any worse, but he did know that he wasn't going to tempt fate by asking outright.

Climbing up the embankment it took him a few minutes of walking down the road to remember how he'd gotten there and why – he'd heard the Impala and tried to duck out of sight before his dad saw, but ended up tumbling head over heels down the slope until he landed in the squishy mud.

"Great, now I'm muddy and I don't have my clothes. Yeah, and I'm supposed to be the smart one in the family?" he chastened himself, wondering just what the hell he was thinking earlier.

As he walked, he thought about the time Dean had bundled him up and they had taken off when their dad was off on another hunt, leaving them to fend for themselves once again. Admittedly he didn't remember a lot of that time since he'd been either hurt or sick, but he did remember the proud look on Dean's face after tucking him into a booth at the bus station's canteen and saying, "Be right back Sammy… stay here, ok?" He hadn't understood how his brother had accomplished not only four sets of tickets by bus, but also another four set of tickets for a train. It had taken three years for Dean to finally tell him that he hadn't hallucinated that trip, that they had started out on bus, hitched twelve miles and then caught a train. Yeah, that hadn't been confusing or anything.

Thinking about that time made him smile, not just for the memory of his big brother, but because he knew something his dad didn't – Dean wouldn't be on any of the buses directly from that depot, he'd find either a charter, or some other mode of transportation… he just needed a starting point. Feeling a bit bolstered, he ignored the chill in the night air and sped up his pace, anxious to get an idea of where Dean might have gone. It didn't take too long to get to the bus station and from what he was seeing he could tell that his dad wasn't making any friends which made him more than a bit happy – that meant he could get more information while everyone was trying to deal with the eldest Winchester.

* * *

He couldn't understand what the problem was. All he'd done was ask some questions and now there were enough security around him to block any direction he decided to go, and it was really pissing him off. Ok, so maybe he had come across a bit strong, but it was his boy he was talking about and he didn't appreciate anyone judging how he was raising his sons.

"Look mister, if you'll just calm down, I'm sure we can help you find out what you need and…"

Growling, John looked once again at the clock before turning to the supervisor. "What I need, is to find my son. He's in a wheelchair, will probably be paying cash and damn it… did I mention he's in a _wheelchair_?"

"We understand that, sir. If you'll come with us, I'm sure we can figure this out without disturbing the other patrons."

John looked around to the scattered few people who were either just coming into the depot or were waiting for their bus to leave. "Right. Look, I know you think I'm sort of lunatic, but I really need to find my son. He's not well and…"

"If he isn't well then you should have kept a better eye on him. Please come with me, sir." An older guard stated firmly while motioning toward the other side of the depot.

Frustration building, John kept his temper in check mainly because he knew that decking someone at this point would land his ass in jail and that wouldn't get him anywhere to finding out where Dean went. Sighing heavily he nodded and allowed himself to be led down a hallway that was obviously more of a maintenance corridor with steel doors that led to the bus bays. So intent on trying to find the best escape route, he failed to notice the blur coming around the corner until he heard the security guards moving to the side and felt a body collide into him before continuing on its path.

"Damn kids!" one guard muttered as they began again down the hallway. "You'd think the parents were raising wild animals or something."

Agreeing uneasily, John wasn't sure why he was felt he should have paid more attention to the kid in the ball cap, but there was just something about…

"God damn it, the kid has my wallet!" John bellowed as he checked his pocket and pulled the lining inside out to show the guards he wasn't kidding. However, by the time everyone was in agreement that a pickpocket was more of a priority than someone who had a valid issue but going about it all wrong, the kid was gone out the doors and into the night.

* * *

Knowing that it was pure luck that he hadn't gotten caught and had been able to get a dry jacket and cap from the security office before snagging his dad's wallet, Sam didn't stop running until he made it to a small convenience store and stayed in the shadows until he was able to breathe normally once more. Walking calmly into the brightly lit store, he made his way towards the coffee pot and quickly filled the largest cup they had. It took a few minutes to fix it like he wanted, but he really needed the boost otherwise his dad was going to find him and there'd be hell to pay.

"Hey kid, if you wait about half an hour there'll be fresh donuts arriving in time for the shift change at the police station." The clerk called out while pausing in his phone conversation.

Smiling thankfully, Sam shook his head and grabbed a couple of beef jerky as well as two packets of Excedrin and walked up to the counter, praying that his dad had actual cash in the wallet today.

"That'll be three twenty five, kid."

Nodding, Sam pulled a twenty out of the worn wallet and waited for the change. He wanted to ask the clerk about the charter bus that he'd seen his brother board from the security tape, but he was worried about bringing too much attention on himself so he left it alone. He was almost to the door when he overheard the clerk's conversation and suddenly everything fell into place.

"No Maddie, I'm telling you, the bus that passed by here earlier was one of those retirement gambling jobs… you know… old people going to the casinos to eat, drink and be merry. There's no way anyone under the age of sixty five would be caught dead on one of those. Besides, they're going to Rio this trip but are going to stop in Denver for the night…"

That had to be what he was missing! He and Dean knew that Bobby was going on a mad search for some rare books and that he was going to be in Salt Lake City most of the week. If Dean had been able to get hold of him then they would have had plenty of time to meet up somewhere along the way! Armed with the only lead he had, Sam set out to hitch a ride if necessary… he needed to get to his brother – fast!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry this took so long and is so short... just needed to knock the cobwebs off my brain. ;) Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

"Dean, quit stalling and tell me how you found out about the deal!" Bobby demanded, having the feeling that he really didn't want to know.

Fighting down the urge to ignore the question, Dean took a deep breath and explained how he had an unexpected visitor when he got his check up and the vision he had as a result.

Rubbing his hand over his face before turning away from the younger man, Bobby fought hard not to lose his temper. Either what Dean had seen was real, in which case the damn fool idjit should have confronted his family, or it was some sort of trick and they needed to figure out the purpose.

Turning back to Dean, Bobby nodded, "Ok, so you had a vision and lost your temper. Mind telling me why the hell you thought to leave your little brother to pick up the pieces?"

"Look, Bobby, I get it… really, I do – and as soon as I find Sammy again I'll make it up to him. But damn it, I can't do that without getting back and tracking his scrawny ass down!" Dean exclaimed, his fear and aggravation causing him to practically shout at the older man.

Bobby shook his head sadly and wished there was some way to make the kid understand that most likely neither Sam or John would be in the same town. Most likely the two of them were even now tearing apart the country trying to find the missing piece to their family.

"Dean… boy…"

The sound of Bobby's dog Mac whining excitedly outside caught both men by surprise. But it was the sound of uneven tread echoing across the boards of the porch that really grabbed their attention. Not ones to be caught unawares, both Bobby and Dean reached for their guns and readied them as the heavy, uncoordinated knocked began against the door.

Checking with Dean as he reached for the doorknob, Bobby nodded once and quickly opened the door, really hoping that it wasn't a customer coming unannounced.

* * *

John could not believe that he didn't even recognize his own son. No, what he really couldn't believe was that he couldn't tell his wallet had been lifted by the very son he hadn't recognized. Then again, when was the last time he'd really paid attention to how his son was really doing? Sure, they talked… mostly about a hunt, or Dean, or… ok, so they didn't really talk – more like exchanged important information in the smallest packets necessary. That didn't explain why he hadn't recognized how much weight Sammy had lost and he could only pray that it was the shadows of the ball cap that made the kid look so sallow.

Sighing, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he raced down the road in hopes of maybe, possibly, seeing his youngest walking down the road. He'd already loaded the Impala with their duffels, knowing that Sammy wouldn't go back there for anything and that Dean was already who knew where. The situation made him edgy and he wished not for the first time that Mary was there with him, if for no other reason than to kick his ass for getting them all in this situation to begin with.

As he drove through the night, barely acknowledging the dawn, he allowed the last sight of Sammy fill his brain and what he saw made him suddenly concerned. The kid had on a crisp clean jacket as well as cap, but the rest of him had been covered in mud, making him think that something had happened and he hadn't been there to stop it.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he hit the steering wheel with his hand. He didn't know how he could have ever thought that his boy would have broken a promise, even if it meant it would cost him dearly. After all, he was the one who kept after the boy to never break his word; it was the only thing he came into the world with that he'd be able to take with him into the next. Sure, not that it was hypocritical or anything. "Damn it!" he repeated, this time banishing the pictures in his mind of exactly what it was that go them to this point. He'd have time for self flagellation later; right now he had his sons to find.

* * *

He couldn't believe he'd gotten this far. Of course if someone had told him yesterday morning what he'd be doing right at that moment, he'd have splashed holy water on them and yelled out 'cristo' as loud as he could. Now though as he watched the semi truck get smaller and smaller, he had to wonder if he was indeed lucky or maybe just crazy enough to think he was.

It hadn't taken long for a truck driver by the name Bill Murray (and yes, he'll tell you all about how he's compared to the comedian) to give him a ride and keep him company as the big rig ate up the miles into the night. All Sam had really wanted to do though was sleep, but that wasn't meant to be because anytime he'd start to doze, good old Bill would give out a big belly laugh at one of his own jokes, causing Sam to startle awake and contemplate jumping out the moving truck.

Although he couldn't remember the ride, he knew that Bill had been concerned enough to ask if he wanted to make a call on his cell phone, or maybe even take a quick detour to an ER. Funny how it's the small things you remember… not the bigger things like how the man became a truck driver, or how many years he'd been married to his wife. No, when it came down to it, all he could remember was how the man had seemed genuinely concerned about _him_ and not what he could do for him in return.

Losing track of time, Sam stumbled to a stop on the road and looked up and around, surprised that he didn't recognize anything at first glance, mainly because he hadn't expected it to be as into the morning as it was. It wasn't until he saw the worn iron gate that he smiled and carefully walked closer, ignoring the dog and stumbled up the warped steps onto the porch before tackling the chore of knocking.

He didn't know how long he stood there before he realized his hand was still upright in the air, right before the door swung open and he was staring at the barrel of a gun. And then the night came back and claimed him, and he was no longer staring at anything.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Ok... so, if you want to know why I'm jumping up and down (trust me... I am)... then check out the latest update on my profile! :)

* * *

John continued to drive, not noticing that the tape he wasn't really listening to had already looped twice and was now half way through the third time playing. He had taken the time to call every hunter he knew to be close to a phone with no results in finding his boys. He had just caught Joshua heading out the door to deal with a possible werewolf in Spokane, but had made sure the man knew what was going on and how to get in touch if he happened upon either Dean or Sammy. Jim hadn't been too understanding with the whole situation, especially since the other man hadn't even known Dean was now dependent on a wheelchair, but still agreed to let him know if he heard anything. He'd even called the Harvelle's Roadhouse and put in an inquiry there, knowing it was more of a long shot than Bobby Singer getting rid of his cap, but had to try anyway. The only people he hadn't tried was Caleb who was supposedly dealing with some voodoo in Honduras, and Bobby who was on a quest for ancient texts that he'd been searching for way too long not to go after them.

Now though, as he realized the time, he had to admit that he needed a place to stay, someplace to work this through logically instead of roaming all over God's green acres.

Seeing the sign for the South Dakota border, he made a spur of the moment decision and hoped his old friend wouldn't shoot him full of buckshot when they met up again. Somehow though he didn't think Bobby would mind a little B&E if it meant he wasn't wrapped around a phone pole or worse… his boys were hurt because he'd been too tired to find them.

* * *

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing, and it took a few moments of Bobby shouting for him to realize that the older man wanted his attention while he sorted his brother on the couch.

"Bobby…what's wrong with him?" Dean asked, scared out his mind at the memory of his little brother passing out in the doorway.

Looking more than a little worried, Bobby shook his head before turning back to the task at hand. "Not sure kid, but I'm thinking that Sam's just worn out. Between that and a touch of exposure… I'd be more shocked if he _wasn't_ out for the count."

Watching Bobby look his little brother over from head to toe, Dean itched to be the one checking Sammy for injuries, but at the moment he had to settle for sitting on the sidelines since the damn coffee table was still in the way.

'Damn it… why do I have to be stuck in this damn thing anyways?' he thought sourly, as he continued to watch Bobby tend to his brother… doing _his_ job.

"Well, the bad news is, he's fighting an infection… looks like it's just started though, probably from whatever he fell into. The good news is I have some antibiotics here that should have him back up to his normal self in no time." Bobby said while watching Dean carefully. He knew that Sam wasn't the only one hurting at the moment, but he'd be damned if he knew how to help. "Dean… I need you to keep him calm in case he wakes up. I need to go upstairs to get the main med kit," he said even as he moved the coffee table out of the way and pulled an old blanket off and even older chair.

Nodding, Dean wheeled closer and proceeded to tuck his little brother in, hoping that whatever happened, they'd have time to fix what he mistakenly thought was broken.

"Come on Sammy, I know you… you're a lot tougher than this. Just open your eyes and tell me what a big assed jerk I've been, ok?" Dean pleaded quietly, ignoring the sounds of Bobby's return.

Bobby wish he'd known how things had been, he would have knocked some sense into John's head if he had… but now there wasn't anything left for him to do besides help pick up the pieces. "Ok kid; move over… this needle isn't going to administer itself you know."

Dean smirked and moved back just enough for the older man to give Sammy the shot he so obviously needed. He was about to ask about an IV when he heard a slight stirring from the couch.

"Sammy? Hey little brother, it's time for you to wake up now, come on…"

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly, pushing himself out of the darkness that enveloped him so completely. "Dean?" he asked again, this time opening his eyes and stared in puzzlement when the first thing he saw was a grizzled looking man staring right back at him. "Uh…"

Laughing, Dean tapped Sammy on the shoulder and watched relief play out on his little brother's face as he turned his head and realized it wasn't Bobby who was sitting next to him. "Hey there little brother, what the hell have you gotten into?"

Not bothering to wait for the question to filter through his brain, Sam did the one thing he'd been wanting to do since this whole ordeal began – he pulled himself into his big brother's arms and cried.

* * *

A flat tire. He couldn't believe it. A damned flat tire in the great big middle of nowhere.

He had immediately flashed angry as soon as he realized what was happening, ready to lay the blame at the feet of the person who had been supposed to take care of the worn rubber… until he remembered the tense argument with Sammy about which store in town had the best deal and how it was _he_ who had told the teen to stuff it before walking away and… nothing… he'd gotten wrapped up in something else and didn't take the time to get the Impala the new tires she'd been needing for only God knew how long. It had been something that Dean would normally have seen to, but lately even the regular details of gassing, checking fluids and washing the Impala had fallen to Sammy… and wouldn't you know it, that's the one reason why he hadn't listened. Because it was _Sammy _who had mentioned that the tires were looking worn, that they needed to get them replaced soon, and it was _he_ who had bristled at the thought that this kid who didn't know the difference between a socket and a box wrench was telling him something about the very car he himself knew like the back of his hand. Now look where it got him… a flat tire, a flat spare (and wasn't that really how the argument began?), and a headache building that felt like someone was prying his head open with the very tire tool he was holding in his hand.

At this rate, he'd never figure out where the hell his boys were… he'd never be able to fix what he broke.

* * *

"I'm sorry Dean… so sorry. I know you don't believe me, but I am… I really, _really am_!" Sam cried out as he continued to hang onto his brother as if he were afraid Dean would disappear. Half on the couch, and half hanging on his big brother, he could feel his wounds pull, but he didn't care. He was with Dean and that's all that mattered. Nothing else mattered. "Sorry… so very, very sorry…"

"Shhh, Sammy, you don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm the one who took off. I'm the one who's sorry, ok? Come on kiddo, you need to calm down." Dean soothed even as he sent a worried look to Bobby who looked as shocked as he felt. Something wasn't right, and damn it, he needed to know what the hell was going on if he had any chance at fixing it.

Before either man was able to say anything else, Sammy's body went limp and hung heavily upon Dean, causing the elder brother to panic until Bobby was able to help settle the youngest Winchester back on the couch and give his opinion.

"The kid's exhausted… no wonder he was a little free with the hugs," Bobby joked, but it didn't set right on his tongue, making him wish he had a strong drink already in his hand. If things were really as bad as he thought, they were going to have a time getting the kid to listen to either one of them.

Watching his little brother, Dean couldn't help but wonder how they got to this point. He had been so damn sure that their dad would have made sure to keep everyone safe, it never occurred to him that the very man he'd trusted to take care of his little brother as much as he would, would be the very person to get them to where they were now. Pushing that thought out of his head, he allowed himself a few moments more to watch over Sammy and form a plan of his own. He knew that if he'd never been in that accident, he never would have had to step back and let his little brother take care of the family as well as himself. The key was to get walking again, then everything would be back to the way it was, the way it was supposed to be… there had to be a way.

"What are you thinking boy?" Bobby demanded, already knowing what was going through Dean's mind. Hell, if he was in the younger man's shoes, he'd have most likely already tried to make a deal himself. Seeing Dean's moment of guilty shock before the mask once again dropped into place, he sighed slightly and shook his head. "You better not do something we're all going to regret… especially Sam."

"Bobby…"

"Don't Bobby me you idjit. Look, right now we need to worry about that little brother of yours. Whatever's happened since you last saw him has obviously knocked him off center. So how about you and me deal with him first before we start talking about what you obviously don't want to talk about."

Dean sat and stared in shock. He wasn't known for being so damned transparent, but obviously he'd tipped his cards just enough for the other hunter to see what he had planned. Silently cursing, he knew that he'd do whatever he needed to make sure that Sammy didn't suffer anymore… no matter what it took, no matter what it cost.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I know... I'm soooo late with this update. I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

* * *

Sammy continued to sleep, causing Dean to worry even more about his little brother's mental health. Although Bobby had given the kid some fever reducer and an antibiotic, the beginning infection wasn't going to let go without a fight and Sammy's exhausted body was now keeping him in a fitful slumber in order to deal with it. That in itself wouldn't have been so bad except Dean had a front row seat to some of his kid brother's mutterings, and what was going on in that overactive brain didn't sit well with him at all.

"How can he think he's just a waste of space?" Dean thought to himself, once again wiping his brother's face with a cool cloth. After everything that Sammy had given up since the accident, everything he had done and he still thought he didn't count as much as his older brother? It would have been laughable if the situation wasn't so serious.

As Bobby stood and watched the boys in his living room, he had to wonder just how they were going to manage to fix this one. He had no delusions as to why Sam thought so little of himself at the moment, but he had something even more troubling on his mind – how to keep Dean from doing something stupid.

* * *

Hating the idea of having anyone tow his baby around on the back of some wrecker, John thought long and hard about what to do. He had already walked to the closest town and had found a small garage whose owner was itching to get to the Impala, but then again there was no way he was going to let just anyone touch his baby. Then again, he didn't have much of a choice.

Sighing, he rubbed his face with his hand and nodded silently giving the mechanic permission to recover the only steady home he and his boys have had since that horrible night when they lost so much. He had to get her fixed and on the road soon so he could continue on his mission to find his boys and try to make things right.

As he rode in the passenger seat of the worn down wrecker, John's thoughts quickly flipped through the past several months and he how he now wished he could go back and insist on a do-over as if he were a seven year old boy who still believed in such things. Now he could see that he had handled everything badly; from Dean's paralysis to Sammy taking complete control over the everyday aspect of their lives while still trying to carve out his own niche. He had been an arrogant ass to truly think that only he and Dean could keep the family going, that only their needs were what mattered. Sammy was still a kid who was going through his own issues just by going through sudden growth spurts and raging hormones – it was no wonder the boy had been out of sorts for so long.

Sighing, John helped the mechanic hook up the Impala and prayed that wherever his boys were, they both were alright.

* * *

Dean watched as his little brother's eyes slowly opened and waited to see what Sammy's response would be. He was surprised to see only a moment of unguarded happiness before the shutters snapped closed, leaving those normally expressive eyes a shadow of what the once were.

"Hey Sammy, how are you feeling?" he asked, not sure what to make of the change, but not willing to risk alienating his brother further.

Looking around, Sam noticed the living room and recognized that he had made it to Bobby's. He couldn't remember much, only bits and pieces and how most of the trip was done in one type pain or another. Realizing he hadn't answered Dean, he looked at his older brother for moment and nodded slightly. He hoped that was the right answer, but at the moment all he could figure out was that Dean was there and he really needed to escape into a long hot shower to gather his thoughts.

"It's about damn time you woke up. 'Bout scared your brother and me half to death." Bobby groused as he walked into the room. He had no doubt the kid was more than a bit confused and the way Dean was staring at him wasn't helping. "How about you go hit the shower before you dirty up my couch beyond repair?"

It didn't take long for Sam to stumble to the bathroom, clearly relieved that he was able to get away from Dean's intense gaze. Before Dean could say anything however, Bobby turned to him and hissed, "Would you just shut your trap for a damn minute!" Once the sound of the shower was heard, Bobby nodded.

"What the hell, Bobby!" Dean exclaimed. He hated when people interfered with him and his brother.

Bobby walked over to the younger man and sat on the couch where Sammy had been only moments before. "Dean, you push him right now and he's going to break. The kid has been holding too much in for much too long. I know you're still pissed about the deal him and your Daddy made, but getting in the kid's face ain't going to help."

"You don't get it. He thinks he's failed us… failed me! The kid can't fail at anything even if he tried, and here he is blaming himself for me not doing what the hell I was supposed to do in the first place. I've got to get through to him, Bobby. If I don't, then yeah… he's going to crack." Dean stated desperately. He'd had time now to go over every argument, every decision, every long, late night that had to have gone against every part of Sammy. Where his little brother was independent, this form of him was a mere ghost and it had to stop. He was going to find a way to make it stop.

Not wanting to see the sympathetic look on Bobby's face any longer, Dean wheeled himself to the bathroom door and nudged his way in. It was a tight fit, but he was satisfied when he was able to stop in front of the curtained tub.

"Sammy? Hey, how are you in there?" he asked, hoping that his brother wouldn't pitch a fit for the intrusion. Normally they didn't have issues with privacy – they never had any to begin with, so why worry about it? Now though his little brother was hurting and was in all actuality hiding which he normally would have allowed at least for a few minutes. Something about this time though really made him want to make sure his Sammy was safe.

A loud sigh was heard from behind the curtain before Sam poked his head around the thin barrier to look at his brother. He had no idea why he thought he could have some time to himself to sort everything out, but it obviously had been a pipe dream. "Dean, did you need something?" he asked, wondering what had to be so important for his brother to squeeze himself through the tight doorway. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Are you kidding me?" Dean asked incredulous. "Sammy, I just found out that you and Dad made a deal to keep me from being shipped off somewhere, that you've been dealing with everything by yourself, you show up in worse shape now than the last time I left you and you're wondering what the hell's wrong?!?"

Sam smirked and shook his head before returning to his shower. "Dude, it's no big deal. You would have done the same for me. As far as the way I look… yeah, ok… I ran into some problems. Mainly me and a ditch had a nice little conversation. It's really not an issue. Look, give me a few more minutes to work out a few of these kinks and I'll be out of here so we can figure out what we need to do next, ok?" he asked, praying that Dean for once would leave him alone so he could break down in peace. He already knew he wasn't good enough, he didn't need an audience while he dealt with it.

Groaning, Dean knew that this had gone on long enough. "Why do you think you failed me Sammy?" he asked, startled when he something fall in the tub. "Sammy?" he pulled the curtain to the side and looked at his brother's panicked eyes. "Sammy, you ok? Hey, you didn't fail me or Dad. You did everything I would have done and did it pretty damned good too." Seeing the disbelief in his little brother's face he nodded. "Yeah Sammy, you did. Look, you did everything right, I'm the one who screwed up. I'm the one who was wallowing in my self-pity crap and leaving everything up to you. You have always been there to help me take care of things, but when things were reversed, I let you down. For that, I'm so sorry kiddo."

Shaking his head, Sam backed away from his brother until he was cornered at the other end of the tub, not realizing the water streaming down his face was no longer from the showerhead.

* * *

After finally settling his bill, John made his way to the Impala and groaned in appreciation when he sat down and started her engine. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually taken a moment to enjoy the feel of his car as she seemed to settle around him. There was a lot of things he couldn't remember appreciating. Sammy's smile and quick wit, Dean's fierce loyalty and ability to get whatever job done, just to name a few. No, he'd taken advantage for much too long. Now he needed to figure out how to find his boys and at least make an effort to show them how much he cared.

He'd only been on the road for an hour when the need for food and coffee struck him hard. Reluctantly he pulled into the next diner and slowly made his way inside, going over the people he'd called while at the same time making a mental list of any and all places the boys would have thought safe enough to go to.

It had taken a little longer than he'd hoped to get his food and pay the waitress, not that he could remember what he ate or how much. Now he was back on the road and hoped that he hadn't lost too much time in the process. Something was telling him that he needed to hurry - that wherever they were, his boys needed him.

* * *

Dean sat at the edge of the junk yard, close to the tree line, but not so far in that he was hidden. He knew that Bobby would find him easily in case Sammy needed him, per their agreement for him to take a break. He'd been sitting there thinking about what happened earlier and for the life of him he couldn't figure out a way to fix it.

It had taken close to fifteen minutes to get Sammy out of the shower and another half hour to dry the kid off, dress him in a pair big brother's sweat pants, and tuck him back in on the couch. Neither he nor Bobby had been able to get any sort of response out of the younger brother and that worried both of them, but neither one wanted to speculate about outside assistance until Sammy woke and they could reevaluate the situation. That it took the kid falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow was testament to just how drained he was, giving them insight as to exactly why the kid had basically shut down.

Now, here he was, big brother extraordinaire, sitting in his wheelchair trying to figure out how the hell to fix his little brother. He had no doubt that a lot of Sammy's problem was due to the injuries from the last hunt and the healing that was still taking place. That was part of the problem though. The kid hadn't had time to heal enough before everything fell apart, but Dean swore that that was going to change. As soon as Sammy woke up, he was going to find a way to become Big Brother again… even if it killed him.

"Hey, you think you can give me a hand here?" called a voice emerging from the trees.

Turning slightly, Dean saw a female hiker trying to get twigs and leaves out of her hair while at the same time trying hard not to fall flat on her face from tripping over her shoelaces from her one remaining boot.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Ok, so it looks like we're at the end of another one. Thank you for taking the time to read it... and I hope you've all enjoyed it. I'm honestly not sure how this last chapter turned out... but hope you're not disappointed. Take care... and I hope to see you all around my other stories!

* * *

Dean stared at the woman who was currently stumbling through the tangle brush at the edge of the tree line that butted up against the junk yard. Normally not his particular taste, he could admit the fine features of the young woman would have turned a lot of heads if it weren't for the fact her eyes were completely black.

"How about you turn your skanky ass around and I don't fill that pretty little ass of yours up with lead?" Dean smirked, holding up his Glock with his normal confidence, secretly hoping the bumbling demon made a false move just so he could have the satisfaction of sending it back to hell.

"Right… go ahead, take your best shot sweetie… see what happens," the demon said as she calmly picked the twigs out of her hosts hair and bent down to deal with the wayward shoe that was becoming more of an annoyance than anything. She quickly vowed to find the cretin who invented the damn things and make his afterlife even more of a hell than it had been. Tired of hearing the grumbling of the man in front of her, she sighed and tuned back into his cursing.

"Damnit… can't believe it actually… what the…" Dean sat puzzled at his malfunctioning weapon before looking at the newcomer, "You! You did this… what the hell?"

Smirking, the demon sat next to the wheelchair and held out her arms. "It's a teeny tiny little spell… I can't be harmed and you can't leave until we have our little chat."

"Oh yeah… and what do you think we would have to talk about?" Dean demanded fiercely, looking for a way to get rid of the bitch. However, what she said next stopped him in mid thought.

"How to protect little Sammy."

* * *

Bobby sat and watched over the youngest Winchester, trying hard not to get concerned about Dean. Ok, so it was his fault that the eldest brother wasn't haunting the kid's bedside at the moment, but that didn't mean he couldn't worry about his suggestion of taking a couple laps around the yard was actually taking longer than he thought it should.

"Sam, boy, I have no idea what's going on in that thick head of yours, but I really hope you pull yourself together before that dang fool brother of yours does something stupid." Bobby said quietly as he checked once again the progress of his young charge's temperature, relieved to see that it was finally on the way back towards normal. "Well, that's good kiddo. You just get better now; I have a feeling I'm going to need all the help I can get with that brother of yours."

Sam continued his exhausted sleep, oblivious to all that was going on around him, oblivious of what was going on outside in the belief of what was best for him.

* * *

"Leave my brother out of this, bitch!" Dean sneered, itching to get his hands on the being in front of him, determined to rip the host apart if he had to get to the passenger inside.

The demon laughed before leaning back. "Right, like you're really not interested about being a whole man again or better yet… the big brother again. Give me a break, Dean! You and I both know that right now little Sammy Winchester is falling apart at the seams because he feels like the failure you and you're daddy have helped him feel like for how long? Oh, you don't have to answer… I already know… or have been told. I have to admit… I don't get out much, but when I was asked to do this, I couldn't really say no, now could I? I mean really… the last time I was topside, covered wagons were considered a neat invention."

Dean sat and stared at the demon in front of him, "Do you ever shut up?" he asked, hoping that the answer was yes because if it wasn't, he was actually considering turning his weapon on himself just to escape the damn monologue.

"Look Dean, you let me give you my sales pitch, you give me your answer, I leave and if you're smart… you walk out of here."

Ok, so that caught his attention. "Walk? In case you haven't noticed sweetheart… no working legs here." Dean fumed, once again trying to shoot the damn demon that was determined to talk him to death. God, if he ever complained about Sammy's need for talking things out again, he'd be sure to remember this moment and chill out.

Clearing her throat, the demon stood and stretched. "Ok, this is what I was told. You agree to protect little Sammy boy like you have his whole life and you get your legs back. No strings attached. All you have to do is in ten years give my boss permission."

"Hell with that… it's a no go sister. You go back to whatever level of hell you came from and tell your boss that I'm not selling my soul for a lousy pair of legs!" Dean yelled, trying once again to move his chair, while getting more frustrated at the inability of not being able to wring the creature's neck.

"Obviously I didn't make myself clear. You aren't selling your soul Dean. You're just giving him permission."

"Permission for what?" Dean demanded. This woman had to be insane if she really thought he'd agree to something like that. Talk about a big string!

The demon shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. That's what I was told. In ten years you give my boss permission. In the meantime, you get full access to your preferred mode of transportation, and Sammy can get back to being… well… Sammy!"

Dean stared at the figure before him and wondered what the hell was going on. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and definitely couldn't believe that the demon actually thought he'd fall for it.

* * *

John pulled into the driveway and wasn't sure if he was thankful or not that the area was quiet. He didn't know what he expected, but the feeling deep in the pit of his stomach was getting stronger and he'd be damned if he'd feel better before finding his boys and making sure they both were ok.

He'd just pulled his duffle out of the trunk when he saw the door open at the side of the house, taking him momentarily by surprise.

"Bobby? I thought you were in…"

"Yeah, well, I got a call before I headed back and had to make a detour. Better get your ass in here, your boys need you, though I don't have a damn clue why," Bobby groused, opening the door wider to let the other man in.

It had taken a few minutes to get John up to speed and settled next to Sam's side, but once the whole story came out, neither man knew what the next step should be. They both knew that without Sammy, then Dean was lost to them and vice versa. However, no one had ever anticipated this scenario and it worried both hunters.

"I'll go look for the idjit, you stay here and look after Sam. I have a feeling you two need to clear the air a bit." Bobby said before turning towards the door.

John nodded but didn't look away from his youngest son, only now truly understanding what he'd inadvertently caused. "I'm so sorry Sammy. This isn't what I meant to happen. I honestly thought you'd give up and let me deal with Dean my own way. Guess I should have realized that wouldn't happen, huh?" he laughed with a self depreciation that came from true understanding. "I get it kiddo; you'd give up everything for your big brother. So how about you wake up and we go find him before he gets himself into trouble." He said quietly, noticing the slight stirring in his youngest and smiled when he saw those expressive eyes beginning to look back at him. "Hey Sammy, how are you feeling?"

"D'd?" Sammy asked, confused about what was going on, but having no idea where to start. "D'n?"

"Right here kiddo. I have to tell you Sammy, those damn nightmares of yours are enough to give Stephen King a run for his money," Dean said as he strode across the room, his boots heavy against the wooden floor. "How about you get some more rest, then you and me can figure out what's going on inside that oversized brain of yours, ok?"

Not sure what was really going on, Sam looked at the shocked look on his dad's face, and then back to Dean. "Nightmare?"

"Yep. Just one of your basic, everyday, ordinary after the hunt, post concussion nightmares. Complete with fever, tears and delirium. Now, go back to sleep… we'll talk later," Dean soothed as he brushed his brother's bangs out of his eyes, completely ignoring the outraged looks he was getting from his father.

Nodding, Sam drifted back to sleep, unaware of the concerned look his older brother was giving him.

Dean knew he had a lot of questions to answer, but right now he just wanted to enjoy the moment of knowing that his little brother was going to be ok… he'd see to that, even if it meant spinning the biggest damn lie he'd ever told to Sammy. Ignoring his dad's look, he thought about what the demon had him agree to. He had no idea what would happen in ten years, but that was a long time off and who knew what would happen anyway. This way, he was fighting fit to keep the damn demons at bay and off his little brother's back – that's all that mattered now, that's all that would ever matter.

* * *

The hiker screamed as two black clouds burst from her mouth forcefully, until she collapsed dead at the side of the pond.

"Well, that was interesting. Mind telling me what that was about?"

Azazel smiled and flashed his yellow eyes towards the crossroads demon. "Nothing really. Just a little bit of insurance to make sure certain plans of mine go exactly as I want them to."

"You do know that it's my neck on the line. I don't get a soul, but I've made a deal."

"Take hers then, I'm sure she won't be missed. Oh, and tell your boss 'thanks' for the help." Azazel said with a feral grin as he walked away from the lower demon and her prize. Now he could concentrate on the bigger plan, the one that only he and one other knew about, the one that they all had waited millennia's for, the one that would bring the true ruler of the God forsaken planet back to his rightful place!


End file.
